


Just A Kiss

by kaimumumumu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimumumumu/pseuds/kaimumumumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索個吻唄。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

“我想，Harold應該有禁止你靠近這裡才對。”Root翻動手中的書，抬起頭來，望向倚在鐵門上雙手抱胸的Shaw。  
“他忙著呢。”Shaw挑了下眉，大步走進來，“只要沒人看見，就不會有人知道。”  
“不，有她在看著。”Root“啪”地闔上書本，滿臉信仰的模樣說，“你忘記了？她是無處不在的。”  
“好吧。不過我想你那個偉大的‘她’會看在我曾為‘她’賣過命的份上，記得閉上一隻‘眼’的。”Shaw聳了聳肩。  
“於是，你來這有什麽事？”Root笑著打量她。  
Shaw抬起下巴，示意趴在Root腳邊的Bear：“因為你奪我所愛。”  
Bear好像聽懂了Shaw在說什麽似的，從喉嚨里發出嚶聲顯示它的無辜。  
“噢。沒想到你會喜歡狗。”Root彎下腰伸手撫摸Bear，Bear舒服地眯起了眼睛。Root接著說：“不過，我能理解，畢竟它是這麼討人喜愛的小傢伙。”  
“開玩笑，它可是把我從地獄里救出來的小天使。”Shaw也蹲下身加入了撫摸Bear的行列，“雖然是用舔的。”  
Bear同時受到兩人的愛撫，舒服得快要在地上打起滾兒來。  
在這過程中，两人似有意似无意地碰到對方，而後又毫不在意地重新在精心打理過的毛叢中遊走。  
“天真冷。”Root停下來，維持著俯身的動作說。  
Shaw聞言将手收回大衣口袋內，繞著桌子走了幾圈，坐在Root的對面說：“你認真的？在我看來這里的暖氣可不是一般的足，”視線最後落到Root面前那堆看起來就價值不菲的書感歎了一句，“Finch可真貼心。”  
“哦不，我是在说你的手，冻得跟冰似的。”Root微笑，眼光從剛剛一直跟著Shaw回到了桌前，而且順便調整了下坐姿，“我想外面一定很冷。”  
“‘VIP室’的人就別為我這種跑腿的操心了，”Shaw縮了縮身子，“好好享受這份溫暖吧。”  
“還有我的腳上的玩意。”Root補充道。  
“知足吧。”  
“我的腦袋到現在還疼呢。”  
“活該。”  
Root無奈地笑了笑：“腦子要是被你揍得出問題了該怎麼辦，你會為我負責嗎？”  
“你哪兒來的自信認為你原來就是正常的？”Shaw諷刺道。  
“真過分。”Root搖搖頭。  
“過分？怎麼可能會比用電擊槍打擾別人的美夢，還擅自抓人去組隊的人過分？”Shaw向對面探出身子，指尖不滿地敲著桌子。  
“我都不知道你這麼記仇。”Root垂下眼眉，看上去像是在愧疚，“我很抱歉，但我沒有別的選擇。”  
接著語調又一轉，Root對著Shaw笑得特別甜：“但是，我們合作得很好不是嗎？”  
Shaw不說話，退回了座位。  
“所以，你是特意來責備我的嗎？”Root饒有興趣地望著她。  
“不是。”Shaw果斷回答道。  
“我還沒那麼無聊。”然後又補充了一句。  
“那你來這兒是爲了什麽？Miss me？”Root站起身，雙手撐在桌上，“如果真是這樣，我會很高興的。”  
Shaw頓了頓，之後歎了口氣：“Finch一直很擔心他。”  
“確實。”Root歪著頭笑，“雖然我不是很喜歡那位，但Harry卻非常在乎他。”  
“我雖然對他沒什麼看法，但說實話，那時候能及時阻止他，我鬆了口氣。”Shaw語氣僵硬，爲了掩飾這種僵硬而太過頻繁地轉移視線，“Finch也是。”  
Root盯著Shaw良久，視線像是穿透了Shaw所有的想法，接著她和之前的Shaw一樣，向對面探出身子。  
“我明白了。”Root眼裡帶著狡黠的笑意，“難不成，你是想向我道謝？”  
“……怎麼可能。”Shaw嗤笑了一聲表示不屑，“我爲什麽要向你道謝？就因為你找到了他？”  
“我以為事到如今，你應該變得坦率了點才對。”  
“別擺出一副很瞭解我的樣子。”Shaw冷冷地看了她一眼。  
“你要知道，我以前‘当过’心理醫生。”  
“哦？那這是你作為‘前心理醫生’的判斷？判斷我是那種有恩不言謝的人？”Shaw皺起眉頭，隨後又放鬆，“那我只能說——恭喜你猜對了。”  
“別這樣，至少給我一個感謝的吻怎麼樣？”Root帶著魅惑的氣息湊近Shaw的耳邊，讓其甜膩的語調鑽進Shaw的耳道。  
Shaw聞言轉過頭，微翹的鼻尖碰到對方的鼻尖，稍稍一偏，鼻樑錯開，距離更進了一步。  
Shaw盯著Root帶著些許玩笑意味的眼神，緩慢又堅重地咬出兩個詞：“NO·WAY.”，拒絕得斬釘截鐵。  
Root配合她露出失望受傷的神情，小幅度地搖了搖頭。  
還沒等演技收場，Shaw隨之又勾起嘴角，補充道：“因為我向來不擅長給予別人東西。除了子彈以外。”  
“所以，得你來給我。”Shaw將Root的後腦勺壓向自己這邊，狠狠地對準她的嘴唇咬了上去。

 

“Thank you.”  
“Thank you for your kiss.”

 

END


End file.
